


what.

by el145b0uch4rds0up (orphan_account), johnnyisprobablyok (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alive Sabo (One Piece), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is in their 20s, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Not everyone, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Teasing, Well - Freeform, and so is ace, and so is zoro, but the people who aren't do be good allies though, izo is non-binary, kidd is very in love and a big big simp, mostly just bitches being idiots, sanji is too, sometimes hurt/comfort, they use all pronouns, this is just an au dump im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/johnnyisprobablyok
Summary: just a bunch of au stuff- mostly gc chapters and headcanons ✨Ch. 1- cavendish gets bullied in the gc for kinning oikawaCh. 2- ace headcanonsCh. 3- pudding headcanons
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), Charlotte Flampe/Shirahoshi, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Coby/Monkey D. Luffy, Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet, Eustass Kid/Jewelry Bonney, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Portgas D. Ace/Izo, Roronoa Zoro/O-Kiku, Violet & Rebecca
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is just an au dump bc im hyperfixating hgfjdksjfg

Welcome to: whores in this house

[shira-chan! joined the party!]

[Glad you're here, ms bonney.]

[Welcome, bitch. Say hi!]

puddin:)  
ok so  
now that everyone's here

bitch  
its the sanji pfp for me

puddin:)  
shut the fuck up cavendish

shira-chan!  
hey! thats mean...

ms bonney  
no no shes got a point

bitch  
bonneyyyyyyy  
ur supposed to be on my side:CCCCC

ms bonney  
no shut the fuck up you don't have rights

shira-chan!  
why doesn't he have rights?

puddin:)  
because  
we said so  
and we're the mods

shira-chan!  
tough talk for a girl with a pfp of her boyfriend

puddin:)  
SHIRA  
THATS SO MEAN

shira-chan!  
o  
:CCCCCC  
i didnt meantoooooo

bitch  
I CALL BULLSHIT  
hoe totally meant it lmao

shira-chan!  
dont call me a hoe  
im baby

puddin:)  
yeah  
shes baby

ms bonney  
this is luffy erasure

shira-chan!  
luffy isnt here rn  
im baby 🥺

bitch  
hoe

ms bonney  
cABBAGE YOU WHORE  
SHUT THE FUCK UP

bitch  
mmm  
no ❤️

puddin:)  
dont u have a bf to whine to

bitch  
hes busyyyyyy

ms bonney  
just bother him

bitch  
yOURE ALL SO MEAN

shira-chan!  
stfu  
dead built like  
[picture of tooru oikawa]

bitch  
ARE YOU CALLING ME FLAT RN?!?!?!?!?!

puddin:)  
no shes calling you an oikawa kinnie

bitch  
w  
well  
she is not-  
incorrect

ms bonney  
WHAT  
GBVHFDJSKJDFHGHFRUEKDJHVGFDJKSDGH PUDDIN BABY GIVE HIM THE ROLE RN

puddin:)  
ON IT

bitch  
YOU ALL KNEW????

shira-chan!  
its like when you told us you were bi  
we all knew  
just didnt say anything

bitch  
why am i the one being picked on rn when pudding has a pfp of her boyfriend

puddin:)  
bc you have a big ego and therefore we cant actually hurt you

shira-chan!  
yeah she has a point  
anyway

ms bonney  
our mans out here like  
[insert picture of flatkawa here]

bitch  
i fucking despise all of you

puddin:)  
love you too babe💞


	2. ace hcs because yeah

Ace!!

-Has nicknames for everyone, most are in Portugese.  
Izo- minha vida/coração (my life/heart)  
Pudding- bolinho (little cake)  
Sanji- that man/ladrão de irmã (literally ‘sister stealer’, someone’s salty-)  
Bonney- roseira (rosey:) bc her hair is pink:) )  
Luffy- borracha (rubber, bc he’s unnaturally flexible like what the fuck-)  
Kiku- only uses respectful Japanese terms of endearment with her bc he knows that she appreciates that:)  
Kidd- he doesn’t even remember his name half the fucking time lmao 

-Really, really good with kids. Like highkey one of the best babysitters possible. He wants a kid, too, but his job and lifestyle make it too dangerous. And also, Izo doesn’t want one.

-Actually fuckin smart? Ace just doesn’t really have common sense, but he knows four languages (ASL, Portugese, Japanese, and English) and is insanely street smart. Has the second most brain cells out of the ASL siblings, but he shares them with Luffy.

-Tama’s favorite uncle bc. Of course he is. 

-Zoro’s least favorite because. Of course he is. 

-Absolutely fucking terrifying when he needs to be. He looks sweet, but can and will kick your ass if you mess with him or anyone he cares about.

-Friend group consists of Izo, Kiku, Luffy, Marco, whoever the fuck he has to befriend for mafia shit, and Bonney

-thinks of pudding as his lil sister bc she's really close with sabo and therefore around a lot

-has a dog named shiro after whitebeard, his dad/boss


	3. pudding hcsss

Pudding:D

-So sweet in the most chaotic way. She cares a lot but really doesn’t know how to show it most of the time, so she ends up creating :sparkles:mixed feelings:sparkles: by clinging to people and then pushing them away. 

-She thinks the prettiest features a person could have are a strong nose and kind smile, which- is just a little obvious bc of the two people she’s been with-

-Loves her job more than anything. Baking is her passion and she just really loves to make people smile with her creations:)

-Went to a private school until sophomore year, where her friend group consisted of Cavendish, Viola, Rebecca, Shirahoshi, and Flampe. Sometimes Reiju and Robin, too, when they weren’t busy with their :sparkles:responsibility stuff:sparkles:

-Bonney was the cool older public school friend that she was a little scared of- 

-Cavendish was the token Gay Best Friend, they’re still pretty close but his dumb ass is too busy bein famous and stuff to call and check on her more than once every two weeks:(

-Her favorite thing to bake is chocolate cake, because even though it isn’t her favorite, everyone else loves it!

-Sabo taught her ASL because they were around Luffy a lot and he wanted to make sure that they could communicate when he was nonverbal

-Due to the environment she grew up in, Pudding always feels like she isn’t important. Her siblings always got more attention, and she was bullied quite a bit, so she became a people pleaser just to get a little bit of attention and love.


End file.
